Eine sehr merkwürdige Erfahrung
''Dies ist meine Geschichte über ein Erlebnis in meiner Kindheit. Die Geschichte beschreibt das Erlebnis eines eventuellen Luziden Traums. '' Vorwort Ich bin 30 Jahre alt und trage ein Erlebnis mit mir herum, das ich gerne teilen würde. Ich habe mich nun dazu entschlossen, dies zu teilen bzw. denke ich, dass dies sehr wichtig ist. Ich bin kein wirklich guter Schreiber, habe keine perfekten grammatikalischen Kenntnisse und mache auch gern hier und da ein paar Rechtschreibfehler. Ich bitte dies nicht zu ernst zu beäugen. Als ich mich entschloß, dieses Erlebnis niederzuschreiben, wusste ich erstmal nicht, wohin damit. Ich suchte im Netz nach einem angemessenen Blog. Einem guten Forum, was aktiv ist. Je länger ich suchte, desto bewusster wurde mir, dass ich diese Story nur irgendwo hinposten kann und sie somit für ewig im Dunkeln verschwinden wird. Registrieren wollte ich mich dann auch nicht mehr unbedingt, wo kann man sowas noch posten? Viele offene Fragen .... so entschloß ich mich, es einfach hier im off topic Bereich reinzuhauen. Ohne Registrierung, ohne angemeldet zu sein. Am nächsten Tag hatte ich auch schon eine schöne ausführliche Antwort bekommen und den Vorschlag dies als Creepypasta hier zu veröffentlichen. Hatte ich am Ende doch die richtige Seite erwischt, um diese Story zu erzählen? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur eins, ich muss sie irgendwo niederschreiben - für die Öffentlichkeit! Ob ihr sie als echt empfindet oder nicht ist mir dabei erstmal zweitrangig, mir ist nur wichtig, dass ich damit anfange, diese festzuhalten. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, so gut wie möglich ins Detail zu gehen. Ich entschuldige mich schon einmal für die nun folgende „wall of text“. Wie kann ich am besten anfangen? Ich war sehr jung, ich glaub 6 oder 8 Jahre alt. Hatte nicht wirklich Freunde und war daher oft allein. Meine Eltern waren arbeiten und meine Schwester bei ihrem Freund oder sonst wie weg. Wir hatten eine Hündin, sie hieß Mäxchin. Sie hatte ihre eigene Couch im Wohnzimmer, welches auch gleichzeitig das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern war. Dort stand unser alter Röhrenfernseher. Das Bett am Fenster und am Fußende auf einem kleinen Tisch stand der Fernseher. Das Haus, in dem wir lebten, war schon sehr alt, hohe Wände und große Fenster. Meine Eltern waren jeden morgen auf der Arbeit, auch samstags. So konnte ich jeden Samstag die Zeichentrickserien gucken, die morgens um 5 Uhr liefen. Ich war eigentlich kein Frühaufsteher, habe immer am Wochenende bis spät in die Nacht gespielt. Hatte mich immer tierisch gefreut, morgens die Zeichentrickserien zu schauen. Ohne genervt zu werden. So kam es, dass ich an einem dieser Tage sehr unausgeschlafen war, ich habe mich trotzdem aus dem Bett gequält. War aufgeregt und freute mich sehr. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass der Hund noch am Schlafen war. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen. Ich legte mich ins Bett meiner Eltern und machte den Fernseher an. Ich lag auf dem Rücken, der Kopf leicht angewinkelt. Irgendwie war mir klar, dass ich so gleich wieder einschlafen würde - versuchte aber krampfhaft mich wach zu halten. Ich weiß nicht mehr ab wann genau, es war irgendwie fließend der Übergang vom Wachzustand zum schlafenden. Irgendwie habe ich an diesen kleinen Moment keine Erinnerung bzw. fehlt mir da absolut das Zeitgefühl! Ich gehe schwer von der Annahme aus, dass in diesem Moment die Zeit stehen blieb oder nur extrem langsam verlief. Dies verstand ich aber erst, als ich älter wurde. 10 Jahre später habe ich irgendwas gesehen, eine Doku oder Serie, in der man zeigte wie es aussieht, wenn man einen Röhren Fernseher in slow motion zeigt. Wie sich das Bild aufbaut. Als ich das sah, wurde mir bewusst das ich dies schon kenne, schon gesehen hatte. Es war nämlich so, damals als ich die Zeichentrick Serien gucken wollte und in diese merkwürdige Phase verfiel, in dieses Wachkoma, sah ich genau dies auf unserem Röhrenfernseher. Ein Punkt der ganz langsam von links nach rechts ging, so eine Linie bildete und diese Linie immer wieder langsam von oben nach unten runter lief. Ich konnte damals noch nichts mit diesem merkwürdigen Bild anfangen, aber es hatte sich dennoch die ganze Zeit über in meine Erinnerungen gefressen. Es kommt generell oft vor, dass ich mich an diesen Traum erinnere, weil irgendetwas mir immer wieder sagt „dies war real“. So wurde mir 10 Jahre später bewusst, das in dieser Traumphase die Zeit stehengeblieben sein muss. Aber das ist nicht wirklich das Krasse ... der Inhalt des Traumes war alles andere, als normal und ich denke, für ein Kind sprengt es schon die Vorstellungen. Was ich im Traum noch sah, erlebte. Ab hier wird es echt creepy Dieser Traum hat sich wie ein Wachkoma angefühlt. Ich war nicht irgendwo - ich war halt noch im Wohnzimmer. Schaute direkt auf den Fernseher und sah dort diese merkwürdige Linie, wie sie dauernd flimmernd nach unten lief. Ich wollte dann zu meinem Hund schauen und drehte meinen Blick nach Links. Gleich am bettrand nahm ich eine Person wahr, die dort auf dem Bett saß. Sie war also direkt links neben mir am sitzen. Ich sah sie von der Seite, den Rücken zu mir, der Kopf blickend nach links. Die Person war durchsichtig, gefüllt mit ganz vielen kleinen Blitzen, so als würde sie sich statisch entladen. Überall waren diese kleinen blauen funken, die man im Körper der Person sah und wie sie auf der ganzen Haut verteilt waren. Die Haut war Hellblau so wie die ganzen Funken im und um dem Körper und alles war leicht durchsichtig. Ich schaute zum Kopf dieser Person hoch und bemerkte das diese keine Ohren, Mund und Nase hatte. Nur die Konturen waren leicht zu erkennen. Dort wo die Augen sein sollten war ein riesiges rundes Loch, was sich bis zur Stirn hoch zog und so den Kopf nach oben hin leicht verzogen hat. Das Loch hatte einen tiefen dunklen blau Ton, je tiefer man hineinschaute desto schwärzer wurde es. Ich erkannte sowas wie eine Muschelartige Form, die sich wie eine Spirale am inneren rand des Loches entlang zog. Es ging dort unendlich tief hinein. Ich konnte richtig gut erkennen wie sich das leicht bläuliche, durchsichtige Fleisch an dieser Stelle ins Loch wölbte. Und überall an dem Körper waren diese vielen kleinen stromartigen Blitze und Funken. Bis tief in den Körper konnte man sie sehen. Heute ist mir bewusst, mit acht Jahren hat man nicht solch krasse Vorstellungen, einer der Gründe warum ich es nun endlich niederschreiben muss. Ich sah diese Person da sitzen, dieses Wesen. Es hatte mich gar nicht registriert und ich verspürte keinerlei Angst. Angst vor fremdes, Angst die mit Neugier einhergeht und doch war ich sehr neugierig in diesem Moment. Es war sehr merkwürdig, mir war absolut bewusst, dass ich eigentlich Angst haben müsste. Als hätte ich niemals so ein Gefühl gehabt, das Gefühl der Angst. Es war irgendwie in diesem Moment nicht Existenz! Ich wollte dann weiter zu meinem Hund schauen, den Blick weiter nach links drehen, doch plötzlich schwebte eine Kugel aus dem Loch von diesem Wesen. Die Kugel sah genauso aus wie die Person, leicht Bläulich und gefüllt mit tausenden von kleinen Blitzen und hatte auch diesen durchsichtigen Schimmer. Ich verfolgte mit meinem Blick diese Kugel und sie schwebte weiter nach links wo ich auf der Couch meines Hundes noch so ein Wesen wahrgenommen habe. Ich erkannte eine Art Schlauch im Wohnzimmer dessen Ende in den Hinterkopf dieser Wesen lief und das andere Ende irgendwo hin, ich meine sogar einer dieser Schläuche ging direkt in meinen Hinterkopf hinein. Plötzlich sah ich ganz viele von diesen Wesen im Zimmer stehen, so als hätte ich sie zuerst nicht bewusst wahrgenommen - standen aber schon die ganze Zeit dort. Jeder hatte so ein riesiges rundes Loch im Gesicht und diesen Schlauch am Hinterkopf. Es schien so, als würden sie sich mit diesen Kugeln untereinander verständigen. Ich konnte richtig stark die Energien dieser Kugeln spüren, spüren dass dies reine Informationen sind. Die Kugel schwebte in den Kopf der anderen Person. In diesem Moment nahm ich eine Art Bewegung meines Hundes wahr. Ich war mir nicht sicher was ich da sah, es wirkte so als ob ich sehen würden was mein Hund jetzt macht und noch machen wird. Es sah so aus als würde sie zu mir ins Bett springen wollen. Aber sie war noch auf der Couch und zugleich auf dem Weg zum Bett ... aber nicht beides zusammen. Es war sehr merkwürdig! Schwer zu beschreiben. Nun wollte ich wissen, was noch rechts ist. Ich drehte also meinen Kopf nach rechts. Und dort sah ich mich selbst, ich lag ganz dicht neben mir in der selben Position wie ich mich zuerst ins Bett gelegt hatte. Ich starrte mich selbst an mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Die Lippen waren weg und ein ungewolltes Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht wie bei einem Skelett. Die Haut war weg und ich konnte jede einzelne Muskelfaser erkennen. Es starrte mich so extrem an, ich wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass ich das sein sollte. Plötzlich schoß mir wie wild das Adrenalin durchs Blut, der Moment der Angst ist gekommen. Ich erkannte, dass hier etwas nicht normal ist. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Zug auf mich zu gerollt kommen. Ich schloß die Augen alles wurde immer schneller. Meine Gedanken wurden immer schneller - alles wurde plötzlich so extrem schnell. Wie ein Erdbeben, was in einem gleichbleibenden Takt immer stärker wird. Ich spürte richtig, wie eine Art Zug über mich hinweg rollte. Mindestens 5 Minuten lang hat sich dies noch verschlimmert. Ich versuchte krampfhaft mich nach vorne zu beugen, um aufzustehen. Was mir schlußendlich auch gelang .. .. und am Bettesrand sah ich dann meinen Hund sitzen, kerzengerade blickte sie mich ängstlich an, so als ob sie wüßte das ich wo war, wo ich hätte nicht sein dürfen. Abschließend bleibt noch zu sagen Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich diese Erlebnisse einzuordnen habe. Ich empfinde es zumindest nicht als einen normalen Traum - wenn überhaupt als Traum. Es war natürlich sehr real und darüber hinaus extrem abgefahren. Ich kann mich an viele Details erinnern - selbst heute, gut 20 Jahre später. Wie ich mich anschließend entwickelt habe, wie es Einfluß auf mein Leben nahm, kann ich auch nicht direkt sagen. Ich weiß, dass ich extrem abgefahrene Musik mache. Ich weiß, dass ich im Kopf bisschen anders ticke. Ich komme mit vielen Menschen nicht klar. Vielleicht hatte dies alles sein Enstehen dort gehabt. Ich kann es wirklich nicht genau sagen. thumb|280px|Fremde Wesen aus dem Luziden Traum. Ich würde auch gern mal so ein Wesen zeichnen, meine Künste dahingehend sind allerdings nicht so gut. Ich habe aber ein sehr großes verlangen diese Wesen noch einmal zu sehen. Ich muss auch sagen, ich empfinde diese Wesen als eine Art lebende Geister. Seelen die noch an einem aktiven Organismus gebunden sind. Da möchte ich mich aber nicht zu sehr festlegen! Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass dies einmalig war. So muss ich zumindest diese Erinnerung irgendwie festhalten, sie teilen. Dort wo es am Besten angebracht ist. Vielleicht ist das hier ja wirklich der richtige Ort dafür? Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum